<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fur by moth_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823861">fur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes'>moth_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smiling fate [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(cats that hate Baz), Animals, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Daphne gets cats, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne gets cats. The cats <i>really<i> hate Baz.</i></i></p><p> <br/>...<br/>  <i>Daphne gets two cats when I move out for good.<br/>...<br/>The problem is the cats are actually demons she’s somehow managed to wrangle from hell and stick a collar on.<i></i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smiling fate [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 7: Animals</p><p> </p><p>Alternative title: (AKA the one I would've done if I didn't have a Theme to stick to) Attack of the Flying Kittens (Or, Dinner Party Ambush)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>BAZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne gets two cats when I move out for good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t say I blame her for waiting, not after what happened to the last pet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem is the cats are actually demons she’s somehow managed to wrangle from hell and stick a collar on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My siblings love them, and my father seems to mostly ignore them. Daphne dotes on them, of course, and perhaps most surprising of all-they adore Simon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it shouldn’t be a surprise. Everyone in my family loves him. It must be genetic, or a curse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everytime we go over, Simon escapes without a single scratch. I’ve never seen one on my parents or the children, either, so it’s just me they have a vendetta for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne let Mordy name them, unfortunately. She’s going on twelve and more dramatic than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We ended up with Gatsby and Victor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As in Jay Gatsby and Victor Frankenstien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love her to bits, but sometimes Mordy reminds me too much of myself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>SIMON</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’re over for dinner again-we have to come over at least once every two weeks or the twins start begging and crying to Daphne-when the cat launches itself at Baz’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’re eating, too, and the cat lands directly on his head. I think it’s Victor, but I can’t quite see clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first I don’t realize what’s going on. Then Mordelia and the twins nearly fall of of their chairs with laughter, and when I look-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz is stood up, wrestling the cat that’s attached herself to his head. His shirt’s soaked with what looks like half the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I jump up to help and we manage to detach Victor. She doesn't scratch me, just settles down in my arms and starts purring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz glares at me. The effect is rather ruined by the scratches down his face and food smashed into his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stifle my laughter as much as I can, though I can’t stop my tail from lashing. Bloody thing always gives away my emotions-but Baz knows how he looks, and his siblings are near rolling on the floor laughing while Daphne makes concerned noises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put the cat on the floor-they’re always telling me I can just </span>
  <em>
    <span>drop </span>
  </em>
  <span>the cats and they’ll be fine, but that feels wrong-and take Baz’s elbow. He’s wiping at his eyes with a napkin, and I take another so I don’t have to dirty their washcloths with blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lead Baz away in into the bathroom gently. He sits on the closed toilet lid while I wet two cloths and pass one to Baz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped the food off his face and shirt. I start dabbing at the cut on his scratches. Daphne will heal them (doing healing magic on yourself is very difficult and rather risky, even the smallest spells), but I’ve learned from experience that the only spell most people know for small cuts and things just closes the skin. If you don’t rinse them out first there’s a chance of infection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baz explains what happened while we work. I didn’t see it, I was too busy eating and talking to Baz’s father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That fucking cat jumped off the top of the china shelf and onto my head,” he says. I can’t tell if he’s annoyed or amused or both. (Probably both.)(Or it will be later, anyway.) “I landed on my plate, which explains </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he’s said it, I do notice a small red bump on his forehead. I frown and hope Daphne gets here quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right on time as I expected, Daphne knocks and pushes the door open. I take the change of clothes she’s brough Baz and set them on the counter, then stand back and watch her spell his scratches closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I still hate that I can’t do that for him myself. But my magic’s been gone years now, and I’ve mostly accepted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smooth a stray strand of hair behind Baz’s ear and kiss him quickly, then follow Daphne out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love this family.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm so glad my cat isn't like this. it would be funny, but Bastard is the sweetest cat i've ever met, so.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>